Waltz with a Prince
by PinkElephant42
Summary: Queen Susan finds herself quite smitten with the Prince of Tashbaan, and makes a rather impulsive decision. SusanRabadash oneshot.


**Waltz with a Prince**

PinkElephant42

The royal family of Tashbaan arrived in Narnia with a flair of music and color. They brought servants, cooks, and musicians to precede them, and their banners floated high above the modest pier. Their ship was larger and more elaborate than the Narnian harbors had accommodations for, and arrangements had to be made quickly to compensate.

The Calormenes were kind and polite, and encouraged friendly relations to develop between their lands and Narnia. A feast was arranged at Cair Paravel in welcome and celebration. This had become a common event, as under the rule of the High King Peter, there was much to celebrate in Narnia.

From the moment Queen Susan laid eyes on Prince Rabadash she was intrigued by him. When she finally got the chance to speak to him, she found herself absolutely smitten with him. He spoke of brave battles and the luxurious places that could be found in his homeland. They way he acted, the way he laughed, and the way he carried himself was all so different from the men in Narnia.

What Susan liked the most, however, was the way he spoke of his people; as if the were the most important thing in the world to him. The brave battles were fought for their protection and honor, and the riches of the kingdom were spent for their benefit.

It also helped that he was quite handsome and amicable. He appeared to be the sort of man any girl would be happy to bring home to her family.

The others, however, didn't like him. Of course, Lucy was usually fonder of the talking creatures of the land than the people, and Edmund was never very trusting. Peter was happy as long as the three of them were, though, and it was his opinion that mattered the most to Susan.

"Do you fancy him, sister?" he asked, gesturing to the Prince.

Susan followed Peter's gaze. Rabadash was delighting the fauns with yet another tale of valor. The fauns, who all loved a good story, were engrossed in his words.

"I do fancy him," Susan said, blushing a bit.

Peter gave her his approval, and she approached the prince with a new goal in mind.

Rabadash smiled when she approached, and bowed respectfully. He stood up, took her hand, and kissed the back of it. Though Susan felt she should be used to such gestures (she was Queen after all), she blushed.

The musicians began to play a lively tune, and Rabadash offered her his hand. They settled into a waltz. He danced well, and in his arms, Susan felt light and content. They danced longer than any of the other guests at the feast, enjoying the music and the closeness of their bodies.

When they finally stopped, Rabadash leaned close to Susan's ear and asked, "Is there somewhere quiet we can go to talk?"

Susan brought him to her chambers, and sent a servant to fetch drink for them both.

Rabadash was charming, and treated Susan to compliments and romantic words. Combined with the strong wine, this was quickly making Susan lose her inhibitions.

He ran his fingers through her long, soft hair, and she leaned into the touch. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she tilted her head up in an inviting gesture. Rabadash pulled her into an eager kiss. He licked at her lips, tasting her and the wine. It was a sweet, seductive combination that had both of them lusting for more.

Susan led the prince to her bed, and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Rabadash pulled the top of her dress down, revealing the voluptuous breasts beneath.

"This is all right, then?" he asked, and she nodded and smiled at him, a shy but longing smile. She had done this before, she reasoned, she shouldn't be nervous.

_But that was only once, and it wasn't very good._

With their clothes removed, Rabadash laid Susan down on the bed. He positioned himself above her and kissed her with a renewed passion. Susan kissed him back, just as eagerly, and gasped into his mouth when he cupped her breasts in his hands.

The prince positioned his erection at her opening. Susan hissed as he slowly slid inside of her. She soon adjusted to his length and arched into him, letting him know she was ready. He kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts, leaving a trail of affection along her body.

He began to move slowly in and out of her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing her to take him in deeper. Their movements rapidly became more frantic as they approached climax.

Susan reached orgasm first, and the pulsing of her muscles around him caused Rabadash to do so shortly after. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside her, exhausted and sweaty.

Susan rolled onto her side to kiss him lovingly. She found him handsome and gentle, and she was quickly becoming intoxicated by him.

Rabadash found everything about the girl laying next to him beautiful; her clear eyes, her curved figure, even the light freckles spread across her nose. Such beauty belonged in his court, and more importantly, his bedroom. The ties such a union would give his country to Narnia was just a bonus.

"Marry me," he requested. "Be my queen."

"I am already a queen," Susan countered.

"Be my wife," he said.

"Yes," Susan replied with a smile.


End file.
